


Игры Пяти Наций

by stary_melnik



Series: The Speedo Verse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, diver!Iruka, runner!Kakashi, summer sports, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Какаши приходит к выводу, что он выбрал не тот вид спорта.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: The Speedo Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060715
Kudos: 3





	Игры Пяти Наций

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Five Nations Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395490) by [flailinginlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailinginlove/pseuds/flailinginlove). 



> Автор вдохновлялся случаями, когда Олимпийские пловцы были нечаянно зацензурены: https://thegailygrind.com/2016/08/09/accidental-censorship-of-rio-olympic-divers-makes-them-look-like-soft-core-porn-stars/  
> Также автор нарисовал арт к работе (он не профессиональный артёр, что не мешает мне его любить): https://64.media.tumblr.com/015cbf77180162cafed28c4d89c33f3d/8f203558fcf774c8-6d/s1280x1920/03a7f39bf59f4e573aae7cf03671f2f9a66fa056.jpg

Где-то на краю сознания Какаши понимал, что Тензо зовёт его. Скорее всего, для того, чтобы снова потренироваться в передаче эстафетной палочки. Гай настаивал, чтобы перед всеми важными забегами они как минимум сто раз потренировались в её передаче, потому что не существовало ничего более важного, чем золото на играх Пяти Наций. Даже если это третье золото Какаши на играх этого года и девятое в принципе.

Но ему было трудно сосредоточиться на чём-либо, кроме единственной мысли в голове: «Я должен был заняться дайвингом».

Он с благоговением смотрел на то, как мужчина по ту сторону экрана принимает душ. Умино Ирука, спортсмен из Конохи, сообщила Какаши «удачно» расположенная плашка. Его последний прыжок судьи оценили на 9.0, 8.5, 8.0, 8.5, 8.0, 8.0 и 9.0, что позволило Ируке занять первую позицию в рейтинге.

Те судьи, должно быть, слепые. Человеку с такой улыбкой стоило бы поставить все десятки.

Эта улыбка… и другие части его тела. Пловцы же не должны принимать душ голышом прямо перед прессой? Наверняка это всё из-за информационной плашки.

Или это просто удачное стечение обстоятельств, позволяющее сохранить Какаши рассудок. Он не был уверен в том, что сможет справиться с видом Ируки в плавках. Как минимум Какаши сначала должен пригласить его на ужин.

— Семпай, — произнёс Тензо так громко и близко, что даже вид влажной загорелой кожи не смог затмить это.

По всей видимости, Какаши пил, когда его загипнотизировал телевизор. Он вытер рот и посмотрел на опустевшую бутылку. Большая часть воды из неё оказалась на его майке и растеклась по всему полу.

— Гай и Асума уже ждут, — раздражённо добавил Тензо.

Какаши оторвался от экрана. Это точно не последний раз, когда он увидит Умино Ируку. Не последний, если он приложит усилия…

После забега у него свободен целый день. И это не говоря уже о церемонии закрытия, на которой он мог встретить кого угодно.

Может, ему повезёт, и он вернётся домой не только с очередной золотой медалью. А если и нет, то в Конохе всегда проводился праздник в честь победителей, и что-то подсказывало Какаши, что в этом году это будет интересный праздник.

Улыбнувшись про себя, Какаши вышел вслед за Тензо.

Ещё сто эстафетных передач, ещё одна золотая медаль, и кто знает, что будет дальше.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395490 ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
